Una Navidad Diferente
by Little Hope
Summary: Bella pasara las vacaciones en casa de los Cullen, aun no conoce a Edward, el pasara esas fechas en su hogar, Ella ama la navidad, el la odia, ¿Cambiara algo en su vida conocerce?
1. Chapter 1

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_Bella era amiga de todos los Cullen_

_Menos de uno. Edward_

_Ella todavía no tenía el placer de conocerlo_

_Pero algo cambio _

_El pasara la navidad con ellos _

_Y Bella fue invitada_

_A pasar las vacaciones de navidad con ellos_

_Ella le gustaba la navidad_

_El la odiaba_

_¿Grinch soportara tanto espiritu navideño?_

_Bella querrá cambiarlo_

_Aún si no lo conoce_

_¿Conocer a Edward cambiara algo en su vida?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**Bella POV**_

Eh aquí yendo de compras con Alice Culle.

Horror. Es lo que pasaba por mi mente al ver tantas prendas que me pasaba, quien diablos necesita un bikini en pleno invierno.

– ¡Bella! – me llamaba Alice

Bufe, no más prendas por favor – ¿Qué? –

–Me acaba de llamar mi mamá para decirme que si te dejaron–

Me sorprendí, no creí que mi padre me dejara pasar con ellos las vacaciones, lo más seguro que él iba pasarlas en la push.

–Eso es Genial Ali– le dije

Ella toco la puerta –Hay estas verdad–

–Si duende, ya salgo –dije volviendo a ponerme la blusa y agarrar el montón de ropa que me paso. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a la duende con varias bolsas.

–Ya era hora– dijo tomando la ropa de mis manos.

Vi que se iba directo a la caja para comprarlas, rodee los ojos, pequeña duende no ve que es demasiado, y sé que aun a si vendremos en unos días por las compras navideñas, en fin.

–Sabes compras demasiado – le recordé ya de camino a mi casa.

Ella bufo – La moda cambia constantemente–

Rodee los ojos –Al, para ti la moda cambia todos los días y si por ti fuera vivirías en tiendas–

–Que mala Bella, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por vestirte a la moda –

Reí –Vaya sacrificio–

–No quieres pasar– le dije antes de bajarme de su porche, ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

Ella negó–No gracias y dile a Charlie que gracias–

Yo baje del coche –Vale te veo mañana –

–Adiós, Bells, nos vamos a divertir ya lo veras – Dijo ella para después encender el auto e irse.

La mire desaparecer en su reluciente porche, aun recuerdo como termine con los Cullen, ellos tan diferentes a mí.

_Era mi primer día en la preparatoria de Forks, decidí pasar un año con mi papá para darle un respiro a la relación de mi madre con Phil pero pues lo mío no era los cambios, tardaba en adaptarme. Mi primera amiga aquí era Ángela, mi vecina, compartía algunas clases con ella pero la mayoría del tiempo ella andaba con Ben, su novio._

_Un novio. En fin ni modo, andaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando choque con algo, me gire para ver a una chica de apariencia de duende, ella miraba al suelo, dios, había deshecho su trabajo y solo por no fijarme._

–_Lo siento mucho, de verdad _– _le dije_

_Ella levanto la cabeza –Oh mi trabajo, pero por qué no lo vi venir– _

– _Hey no te eches la culpa yo lo tire–_

_Ella negó –A mí nunca me pasa esto– me dijo_

–_Siempre hay una primera vez–_

_Ella sonrió y estiro su mano– Alice Cullen–_

–_Bella Swan– le correspondí su saludo._

_Ella desvió su vista hacia un punto fijo –Oh– soltó para después por su cara extender una sonrisa mas grande._

–_Seremos grandes amigas, nos vemos – dijo para después salir corriendo y dejar su trabajo tirado._

_Me dirigí a mi primer clase, tartamudee al presentarme pero de ahí no paso a mayores, me senté al lado de Ángela y el tiempo corrió. Hasta llegar la hora de comer._

_Atravesé las puertas de la cafetería para obsevar, al gentío de gente, tome un par de cosas para comer y mire done se había sentado Ángela, vi que estaba con otros chicos que identifique como compañeros de clases. _

_Iba a dirigirme hacia ellos cuando alguien me tomo del brazo, observe a la persona que lo hizo para encontrarme con un chico grandulón._

– ¡_Oye! –__exclame_

–_Tranquila pequeña, sígueme– dijo esto para después arrastrarme con él, me trómpese con varias personas cuando pasábamos por la mesa, el se detuvo._

_Lo mire –__Puedes decirme por qué hiciste eso, me estaba cayendo __– le dije_

–_Emmet te dije que tuvieras cuidado– esa voz_

_Me gire para ver a Alice sentada – Hola Bella–__ella tomo mi mano y me sentó al lado de ella __–__Te presento a Rose__–__señalo una rubia que me miraba con superioridad __– El es Jasper mi novio – señalo a un rubio atractivo a su lado –Y el – señalo al chico grandulón – Es Emmet el chico que te arrastro–_

–_Hola– Salude un poco avergonzada_

_Ellos me respondieron el saludo._

Negué sonriendo, recordando esos momentos, desde ese día la enana y yo junto con los chicos nos hicimos inseparables, claro tuve problemas con Rose pero después todo cambio.

Al día siguiente.

–Bella ya esta lista–me dijo Alice entrando como si estuviera en su casa.

Yo termine de meter un par de libros a mi bolsa –Si ya–dije.

–Adiós hija cuídate –me dijo papá

Le sonreí –Te veré en unos días, que te diviertas –le dije

–Igual tu Bells– me abrazo para luego dirigirse hacia Alice –La cuidan–

–Claro jefe Swan –

Subimos las pocas cosas que me dejo llevar y pronto llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen, Esme nos esperaba ya en la puerta.

–Hola hija, Bella –saludo dándome un abrazo.

Le correspondí–Hola Esme–

Fuimos hacia la sala, Alice y yo nos sentamos y ella se mantuvo parada, le iba a pregunta algo, pero en eso entraron el resto de los Cullen, los chicos se sentaron y Carlisle se situó al lado de su esposa de pie.

–Les tenemos una noticia– anuncio Carlisle

– ¿Qué noticia? – pregunto Rose

Esme sonrió –Edward pasara las vacaciones con nosotros– dijo

–Vaya Eddie por fin se acuerda de su familia– dijo Emmet

Fruncí el seño. – ¿Quién es Edward? –

–Hay Bella, te eh hablado de él, es nuestro hermano –dijo Alice

Yo asentí – Oh vaya–

–Si pero casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros– dijo con tristeza Esme

–Pues haber si Grinch cambia su actitud– comento Emmet

Jasper al ver que no entendía hablo –No le gusta la navidad–

Eso es imposible – Nadie odia navidad– dije

Ellos me miraron – El sí – respondieron al unisonó

– ¿Por qué la odia? – pregunte

Su expresión cambio a una más seria.

–A nosotros no nos pertenece decirte Bells– dijo Alice

Sonreí – Oh bueno –

Esme se despidió no sin antes decir que mañana íbamos a ir a recoger a Edward al aeropuerto. Carlisle dijo que iríamos todos a sí que no pude quejarme.

–Tengo hambre– dijo de repente Emmet

Rodee los ojos –Tu siempre comiendo

El rio –Encargamos pizza– sugirió

Todos asentimos. Comimos viendo películas y después me excuse con irme a dormir porque estaba cansada, Alice me dijo que mi habitación era la de la tercera planta, la de al lado de la puerta café, asentí y me despedí.

Abrí la que se suponía era mi habitación y ahí estaban mis cosas que me dejo traer, ni idea de que en qué momento las hayan subido, las retire de la cama y las coloque en el pequeño escritorio que tenían hay, me cambie de ropa y me acurruque, esperando el día de mañana.


	3. Conociendo al Grinch

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**BELLA POV**

Por la mañana no tuve tiempo, ni de desayunar, la pequeña duende había vaciado todo y sacado el conjunto perfecto para ir al aeropuerto, me vestí con el conjunto que parecía que en vez de ir a un aeropuerto fuéramos a una playa a broncearnos, en fin tal vez me arrastraría por la tarde, lo peor es que era la única que no había desayunado, no se pero los Cullen me parece que no duerme y si lo hacen pues que poco duermen, los chicos y yo nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmet y Carlisle y Esme en su mercedes.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, los chicos me llevaron mas bien arrastraron asentarme en unas sillas mientras esperábamos el vuelo, en fin me moría de hambre, así que les dije que iba por algo, Alice no quiso acompañarme y no lo tome a mal, veo que eso de ver a su hermano de nuevo les emociona.

Encontré un puesto donde vendían cafés y tés, pero estaba muy retirado, page un café y me compre un par de galletas, decidí no comérmelo ahí no quería preocuparlos buscándome después, camine pero cuando iba saliendo del local me tope con alguien, ocasionando que mi café se derramara en mi vestido, este día empezó mal.

–Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba– dijo alguien

Levante la vista para ver a unos ojos esmeraldas mirándome avergonzado.

–Pues ten mas cuidado ¿quieres? –

El sonrió –Alguien no se levanto con ganas de madrugar–

–Oh tú tampoco te levantarías con ganas si no has desayunado bien – le dije

Me agache para recoger mi vaso de mi café vacio, pero el se me adelanto.

–Déjame invitarte uno –

Sonreí, el chico sexy era amable.

–De acuerdo–

El pidió dos cafés y los pago, no replique ya que me lo debía por no fijarse, cuando nos lo dieron recordé que el hermano de Alice llegaría pronto y ellos deben de estar buscándome.

–Lo siento, tengo que irme– dije

El negó –Vale fue un gusto derramar tu café–

–Oh el mío por tropezar contigo–

Los dos reímos.

–Adiós– dije

–Espera –Alcance a escuchar que me decía cuando Salí del local pero lo ignore, no debía de retrasarme, camine a donde estaban los Cullen y llegue, Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

–Bella– Grito

Me tape los oídos –Enana no grites –

– ¿Qué te paso cariño? –pregunto Esme

Le sonreí– Es que un chico se trompazo conmigo y me lo tiro encima–

Carlisle sonrió –Ten más cuidado –

Asentí y me senté en el asiento libre al lado de la enana.

–Tenia que traer otro cambio – se lamento

Rodee los ojos –Alice tu no tienes la culpa de mi torpeza–

Ella rio –Como sea, esto nos enseñara a ser precavidas–

–Y a fijarnos por donde vamos– dijo esa voz aterciopelada.

Me gire – ¿Tu? –

–Se conocen –dijeron a la vez Emmet y Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros– El es el que me tiro el café–

–Eddie, ahora te da por tirarle cafés a las chicas–

–No me digas Eddie, Emmy–

Todos se quedaron en shock. Menos yo.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a nuestro pequeño Grinch? –

–En la cafetería Emmet– le respondió mirándome.

Me sonroje y Emmet soltó una carcajada.

–Hijo te extrañamos mucho–le dijo Esme abrazándolo

Todos le dieron la bienvenida.

–Eddie aquí a la chica que le tiraste el café se llama Bella–

–Mucho gusto – dijo besando mi mano.

–Ejem– carraspeo Rose

– ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? – propuso Edward

Lo mire con sumo agradecimiento me estaba muriendo de hambre.

–Claro pero nosotros ya comimos–dijo Alice

–Pero Bella no– respondió e

Todos me miraron. –Alice– la llamo Carlisle

–Es que iba a comer ella aquí– se excuso.

El negó –Vamos a casa allá les are algo especial para los dos–

–Pero mamá yo también quiero – dijo Emmet camino al coche.

Esme lo ignoro y los chicos subieron las maletas, me senté en una orilla y espere a que Alice se subiera pero me toco ir junto a Edward todo el camino, cuando llegamos, Esme nos condujo asta la cocina, yo aun tenia la mancha de café y dije que me iba a cambiar, cuando entre a mi habitación estaban las dos torturas de mi vida sentadas en mi cama.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar con su familia–dije buscando algo que ponerme.

Alguien me toco el hombro–Ten cámbiate– me paso un conjunto de ropa y me empujo hasta el baño.

–Alice–no me pondré esto

–Claro que lo aras Bella– dijo Rose

– ¿Qué hacen en mi recamara? –

–Te vimos– dijeron las dos al unisonó

Abrí la puerta resignada con la ropa que me dio, que era de una falda negra de arriba de la rodilla y una blusa azul celeste.

–Me lo pondré solo con mis convers– les dije

Ellas negaron y señalaron unos tacones.

Rodee los ojos– No eso no– dije abriendo el armario y sacando los convers.

Ignore sus protestas y me los puse.

–Bien y que vieron que hice–

Ella bufaron –Es obvio te ruborizaste–

–Siempre lo hago–

Negó –Te gusta mi hermano–

–Alice ni siquiera se como es–

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y pensó. –Tengo una idea– dijo dando saltitos.

–Me gusta tu idea– le dijo rose

Las mire sin comprender – ¿De que hablan? –

–Oh te ayudaremos a conquistarlo–

–Oh no chica nada de eso–

–Bella tienes que conquistarlo– dijo rose

Reí –Están locas–

Ellas me ignoraron y comenzaron a planear varias cosas, que tengo que estar mas linda, que ellas me ayudaran con mi ropa y blah blah, cuando ya no pude soportar más alguien toco la puerta.

Abrí para encontrarme a un Edward bastante divertido.

–Hola–

–El desayuno esta listo –

Asentí –Voy a comer– les dije para después cerrar la puerta –Vamos– le dije

Los dos caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina cuando llegamos el se sentó enfrente mío y empezamos a comer, solo lo veía platicar con su familia de cómo había sido su viaje, que había hecho y todas esas cosas, cuando acabe lleve mis platos al fregadero y los empezó a lavar.

–Entonces Eddie ¿cuantas novias dejaste? –

–A dos Emmet– le dijo sonriendo el

¿Acaso el? Negué con la cabeza y seguí lavando.

–Todo bien cariño– pregunto maternalmente Esme.

Asentí –Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Ella sonrió –Le diré a Carlisle que te de alguna pastilla–

Negué –No hace falta –

–Entonces deja eso yo los lavó–

–Estaré afuera – dije despidiéndome.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la alberca de los Cullen y cerré los ojos, pensar en ese chico me hacia mal, ¿Por qué tanto interés? Ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente, eso que ni que, tal vez es por que esta guapo si tal vez es eso.

–Todo bien– me sobresalte no lo había oído llegar.

Abrí mis ojos el estaba en cuclillas a mi lado

–Si, solo que me dolió la cabeza– mentí.

El sonrió–Vale, Alice dijo que entremos quiere ir de compras –

Hice una mueca –Hay no me gustan –

–Ni a mi pero sino como adornaremos la casa– dijo el

Hay comprendí. Se refería a las compras navideñas, ¡Me encantan!

–A esas si – le dije sonriendo

El hizo una mueca– Pues a mí no –

Lo mire mal –Es lo mas hermoso que hay Edward–

–La navidad solo es materialismo–

Me cruce de brazos –Eso no es verdad, existe el cariño y el amor que une a las familias– le reprendí

–Suenas como los comerciales– dijo frustrado

Rodee los ojos – Ahora se por que te dicen Grinch–

Su expresión se puso seria y apretó su mandíbula y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que tenia antes cuando bromeaba.

–Bien, pues no me importa– dijo levantándose y yendo hacia dentro.

Lo mire irse, me forcé a no derramar ninguna lagrima siempre lo hago cuando estoy molesta, lo se, soy patética.

–Bella vamos– dijo Emmet corriendo a donde estaba sentada.

Lo mire –Ok ya voy– dije levantándome

El me miro–Tuviste un encuentro con nuestro Grinch o no–

Como adivino– ¿Cómo? –

El me interrumpió–Se oyeron sus gritos – dijo restándole importancia

–Ven ahora vámonos que todos nos están esperando–

Asentí y me deje llevar hasta su Jeep, cuando arrancaron los autos, un volvo venia delante de nosotros.

Con el Grinch adentro de el.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Bella POV **

¡No puedo creerlo!

El en realidad, odia las compras navideñas, todo este tiempo que llevabamos se la pasaba enogado o molesto, y cada vez que lo miraba, hacia que todo mi entusiasmo se esfumara, pareciera que trajiera una etiqueta pegada en su perfecta frente "Odio la navidad"

Nadie odia la navidad. Pero el si. Aunque tambien puede que lo que el resto de los Cullen me ocultaron, sea la verdadera razón del por cual odie tanto la navidad, ademas de que tambien es por lo que lo soportan tanto.

En fin, necesitaba conseguir la verdad de esto, y el solo me lo iba a decir.

Me dirigi hacia el, que se encontraba en una de las bancas de adentro de la tienda, el resto de los Cullen estaban esparcidos por todo el local, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la area de cocina, queria platos navideños para todas estas dos semanas, Alice y Jasper estaban viendo las luces de decoracion para la casa y Emmet y Rose estaban simplemente viendo las diferentes figuras de plastico para colocarlas en el jardin y nuestro Grinch solo veia su patetico celular.

–¡Hola!– salude amablemente.

El solo levanto la mirada y arqueo una ceja. Acaso ser amable era difícil, vale se que no empezamos bien, pero tenia que averiguar el por que de su enojó por la navidad.

–Hum...¿Que haces?

El me señalo su celular.

Bufe. –Oh, vaya.

Edward siguió jugando con su celular.

–De acuerdo...Solo dime que quieres que me valla. – dije desesperada.

No contesto.

–¡Demonios! Eso me pasa por querer ser amable, adiós– dije levantándome y perdiéndome por el local.

**Edward POV  
**

No quería hacerle eso.

Pero simplemente no soportaba ver su aura tan positiva y claro también con ese estúpido gorro navideño, pero por que no se lo quita, se ve ridícula. Aunque linda.

–Hijo–me llamo Esme.

Levante mi vista de mi celular y la mire.

–Vamos a comer– dijo

Asentí y los seguí al restaurante de enfrente, entramos y nos sentamos al lado de la ventana, para mi desgracia me toco en medio de Alice y Bella.

–Bienvenidos al _Polo Norte._

¿Que todo el maldito mundo se volvió loco?

El mesero siguió hablando – El día de hoy tenemos un extenso menú, pero los mas pedidos hasta ahora son _El Claus Pettocilly_, que esta acompañado de una sopa de verduras, _La sopa Regaliux _y nuestra especialidad _El Grinch navideño._

Emmet rió –Disculpe ¿Que lleva _El Grinch navideño_?– pregunto riendo.

Sabia perfectamente por que lo hacia.

–Es pollo bañado en salsa verde con verduras a la española.

–Yo quiero uno, ¿Te importa que te coma Eddie?

Lo ignore. Mientras los demás sofocaban una risa con una tos.

–También a nosotros – dijo Alice señalando a Jasper y Rose.

Mi madre pidió el primer platillo y mi padre pidió el segundo, solo faltaba de pedir Bella y yo.

–Hijos, ¿Ustedes que comerán? –nos pregunto Esme.

Vi a Bella encogerse de hombros –Lo que sea.

–¿Y tu Edward?– pregunto mi padre.

–El primer platillo–respondí

El mesero miro a bella –Sabe señorita le recomiendo _El Grinch Navideño, _le gustara.

Ella asintió ruborizada. –De acuerdo.

El mesero se fue satisfecho y la familia empezó a divagar sobre cuando pondrían el árbol navideño.

–Mejor el viernes.

–No. El jueves.- dijo Alice.

–Viernes

–Jueves.

Empezaron a discutir Emmet y Alice, sobre cuando seria, yo solo me puse los audífonos y los ignore de nuevo, comimos en silencio, o mas bien yo comí en silencio y pagamos la comida para ir de compras de nuevo, solo que esta eran compras de ropa normales.

–Edward– me llamo Esme –¿Quieres una playera?

Negué y seguí viendo las playeras.

–Alice, que no quiero– discutía Bella.

La duende la ignoro. –Claro que si.

Ella negó –Puede sentarme–pidió

Alice solo bufo –Anda ve, pero luego no te quejes, cuando veas lo que te compro.

Bella asintió resignada y se fue a sentar. Ella parecía yo, pero en las compras navideñas, después de que mi hermana se divirtiera comprando sepa que cosas mas, nos fuimos a acomodar todo a los coches.

–Edward.

–Si, Esme.

–Puedes llevar a Bella.

Asentí y me subí al coche. Luego de unos minutos, ella subió con su celular en la mano.

No dije nada y arranque el coche, mis padres ya habían salido y nosotros íbamos atrás de Emmet.

–¿Edward?– pregunto indecisa Bella o eso creo.

Yo la mire, dándole a entender que tenia toda mi atención.

–Olvidalo– dijo para luego ver por la ventana.

Sentí algo dentro de mi romperse al ver su expresión dolida en su rostro.

**Bella POV  
**

¡Tonta! Me reprendía una y otra vez.

Es imposible que el sienta algo que no sea odio, todo el tiempo es así, bueno no todo el tiempo, en el aeropuerto, pude apreciar al verdadero Edward.

¿Y si dejo a un lado la navidad?

Así podre conocerlo mejor, a pesar de que el la odie.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, haría que le agradara.

–¿Sonríes?–escuche que me preguntó.

Lo mire. –Acaso tu no.

–Pensé que estabas molesta. – dijo aparcando el coche,

Yo asentí –Si, tu lo has dicho estaba –dije revolviendo su pelo y saliendo de su coche.

Entre a la mansión y solo los chicos estaban en la sala.

–Hay Bella. ¿Te iras a dormir?.

Asentí. –Buenas noches.

Sin mas me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Me siento como el Grinch_**

**_Al no sentir ese característico _**

**_Espíritu navideño_**

**_En mì_**

**_Edward POV_**

Pero ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso ella.

Menee mi cabeza hacia los lados.

Ella jugo conmigo.

Una idiota sonrisa se implanto en mi rostro. Me baje de mi amado volvo y me dirigí hacia la casa esperando encontrarla adentro.

Tal fue mi sorpresa al ver solo a mis hermanos en la sala.

Al ver que no se percataron de mi presencia, subí las escaleras, estuve tentado de tocar esa puerta de enfrente pero, eso seria estupido.

Me vestí con tan solo un pantalón para dormir y me acosté, me removí un par de veces al no encontrar la posición que me haría caer en un sueño profundo.

Suspire derrotado mientras me masajeaba el cuello.

Inconcientemente cuando cerraba los ojos, ella aparecía. Ella y su presencia inundaba mis sentidos.

¿Y quien no lo haría? Si no fuera por su estupido espíritu navideño. Esa desagradable aura navideña que siento cuando estoy con ella. Es insoportable.

Pero para mi desgracia desde la vez que me tope con ella en el aeropuerto, sentí algo extraño en mí.

Cerré los ojos y espere los brazos de Morfeo.

-Eddie... Eddie...

Tome la almohada que apoyaba mi cabeza y la puse arriba de mi para -inútilmente- dejar de escuchar esa voz molesta que escuchaba.

-Eddie...Vamos hermanito levántate...

Sentí como me quitaban las sabanas que me cubrían, para luego sentir como mi cama rebotaba.

Maldito Emmet.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! - le reproche mientras me tallaba los ojos y me incorporaba.

El me aventó la almohada que antes usaba a la cabeza así logrando golpearme.

-Vamos mueve ese culo de tu cama. - se burlo.

Bufe. -No puedes molestar a alguien más. -le sugerí.

-Ya lo hice. -sonrío orgulloso de si mismo.

Rodee los ojos. -Idiota.

El suspiro dramáticamente y alzo las manos al cielo. -Suenas como Bella.

Arquee una ceja. Al no entenderle.

-Me lo dijo cuando fui a levantarla antes que viniera aquí.- me aclaro sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Fuiste a levantarla? - le pregunte incrédulo y con un deje de ¿envidia? No lo creo.

El asintió. -Si pero ella si que me pega. -dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mierda Emmet deja de hacer eso.

-Como sea. Levanta tu culo de tu cama y sígueme.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Suspire mientras lo seguía.

-Vaya chica hasta que te levantas.

Mire por sobre mi hombro y observe a Bella ruborizada en el marco de su puerta.

-Estaba lavándome la cara. - le contesto ella a Emmet.

El río. -Si claro. -se burlo. -Tú si aprovechaste unos cinco minutos más de sueño. Ya que Eddie no pudo.

Ella río. -¿Te levanto? - pregunto.

Asentí mirándola por sobre mi hombro y empezando a caminar.

Escuche que suspiro. -Y bien Emmet, se puede saber porque me levantaste.

Emmet se río. -Mamá quiere ir a comprar el árbol.

-¿No era mañana?- le pregunto confundida.

Rodee los ojos mientras apresuraba el paso. No quería oír nada relacionado con la navidad.

**_Bella POV_**

Ok. Nota mental: No mencionar nada relacionado con la navidad cerca de el.

Observe como se alejaba casi corriendo de nosotros.

Suspire. Esto iba hacer difícil.

-Tranquila Bells, yo te ayudare.

Fruncí el seño. -¿En qué?

El sonrío causando que sus hoyuelos se mostraran. -A que Eddie caiga a tus pies.

Reí. -Debí suponerlo que la enana te contó.

-Entonces aceptas que sientes algo por el. - se burlo.

Bufe. -Si Em, siento algo por el.

-Ya era hora.

Voltee a ver a Jasper caminando atrás de nosotros. El se puso a mi lado haciendo que yo quedara en medio de los dos.

-Pensé que ibas a ser lesbiana. -comento Jasper riendo.

Lo mire incrédula. -¿Que te hace pensar eso?

El solo negó sonriendo mientras empezaba a enumerar con los dedos de su mano.

-No has tenido una relación, rechazaste a casi toda la escuela, no tienes citas, y no te hemos visto un novio.

-Oh.- bueno si tenía algo de razón.

Pero no me iba a juntar con el primer chico que viera ¿o si? Además nunca había sentido esto que siento por ese Grinch.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¡Por dios! Me estaba enamorando.

¿Es un poco rápido? ¡Lo se! Pero así es el amor.

Llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

-Ok. Si me encanta su hermano. Pero.- aclare. -No se metan.

-Oh vamos Bells, tengo grandes planes. -dijo Emmet mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Rodee los ojos. Siempre seria un niño.

Jasper río. -Te ayudaremos.

-¿Pedí ayuda? No verdad. - dije llegando a la planta baja.

-La necesitas. -dijo Emmet bajando los últimos escalones seguido por Jasper.

Me detuve y los enfrente. Los mire desviando mi mirada a cada uno. Ellos mantuvieron una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros todo el tiempo mientras me decidía que hacer.

Suspire derrotada.

Ellos sonrieron aun más y me abrazaron.

Bufe. -Ya suéltenme.- les reclame.

-¡Niños! Suelten a Bella. - les regaño Carlisle.

Lo mire agradecida. -Buenos días.

-Dirás buenas tardes hija.

Sonreí. No era la primera vez que me lo decía pero siempre lograban esa simple palabra "hija" causar una gran paz dentro de mi.

-Pues ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunte mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

El cruzo la puerta de la cocina y yo lo seguí por detrás.

-Van hacer la una. - me dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-¿¡La una!¡?- preguntó Edward.

Lo mire. El se encontraba algo ¿preocupado?

-Si cariño la una. - le contesto Esme mientras le dejaba su desayuno en la mesa.

-Porque Eddie. ¿Tenias algo que hacer? - pregunto Emmet mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Solo Esme y Carlisle se encontraban de pie, Esme cocinando y Carlisle viendo adentro del refrigerador. Las chicas también estaban sentadas, sintiéndome algo estupida me encamine para sentarme enfrente de Edward ya que las sillas principales siempre las ocupaban Esme y Carlisle.

-No...Solo que me impresione. - le contesto Edward jugando con su comida.

-Si que durmieron mucho. -dijo Alice mirándome.

Asentí. -No entiendo como dormí tanto.

-Ya niños. No es para tanto. - nos dijo Esme mirándonos maternalmente.

Ambos asentimos.

Solo el y yo estábamos desayunando ya que los demás nos dijeron que ya habían desayunado temprano. Aun no entiendo como pude dormir tanto. Si solo estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia.

Ok. Para que mentir. Estaba pensando en el.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en como diablos voy a poder acercarme a el sin mencionar algo relacionado con la navidad. Es imposible. Lo se.

Pero. Algo dentro de mi esta dispuesta a todo, incluso a abandonar mis actividades navideñas solo por estar con el.

Si lo se. Sueno tan cursi. Pero el. Ash esto no hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera aceptado quedarme aquí.

-Vamos Bella. - Alice se encontraba casi arriba de la mesa.

La mire. -¿Qué?

-A cambiarnos. -dijo simplemente para luego arrastrarme fuera de mi silla.

Mire a los demás que se encontraban riendo.

Bufe. Nadie me iba a salvar de esto.

**~Una hora mas tarde~**

Esta enana me las va a pagar algún día. Ya lo verán.

Llevaba varios cambios y ningún era adecuado para ir a escoger el gran árbol navideño que adornaría la casa de los Cullen. Alice me había dejado mi pelo suelto con solo una tiara blanca con una pequeña rosa sobre ella.

-Alice cariño, ya es hora. - la voz de Esme se escucho através de la puerta.

-Ya vamos mamá. - le grito Alice.

Bufe. Ojala fuera cierto.

-Ten. - Alice me extendió un par de prendas. -Póntelo rápido y baja ok. -dijo empujándome hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta.

Suspire mientras me desvestía y me ponía las prendas que me dio. Era un vestido blanco. Otra vez.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré a Jasper tratando de pasar por el piso de su cuarto brincando para no pisar la ropa de Alice.

Reí al ver como lograba pasar sin éxito cayéndose.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunte conteniendo otro ataque de risa.

El río. -Algo. -contesto mientras se incorporaba.

Mire el desastre que hizo la enana, había ropa por todos lados.

-Tendré que ayudarle a limpiar.- comento Jasper.

Asentí.

-Me dijo que te diera esto. - dijo mientras me mostraba unos convers blancos.

Rodee los ojos. -¿Eso es mío? - le pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

El negó sonriendo. -Ya la conoces.

Bufe mientras los tomaba y me los ponía.

El me extendió su brazo. -¿Nos vamos? - pregunto con su asentó sureño.

Reí. El sabía que eso me mataba.

-Claro Jazz.

Bajamos riéndonos de las ocurrencias que hacia el y nos encontramos a todos de pie al lado de la puerta principal. Esperándonos.

-Por fin. Ya íbamos a subir por ustedes.- nos reclamo Emmet.

Rodee los ojos.

-Vámonos chicos. -dijo Esme.

Pensé que nos íbamos a ir en carros diferentes pero todos quisieron ir en uno. Así que nos subimos al Jeep de Emmet.

Carlisle conducía y Esme iba al lado de el. Atrás veníamos algo apretados. Y demasiado juntos.

-Hubiéramos venido en diferentes coches.- comento riendo Esme mientras nos veía.

Carlisle río mientras se detenía en un semáforo. -Eso nos enseñara para la otra amor.

Emmet río junto con Alice.

Yo solté una risita algo ruborizada.

Y no era para menos. Me encontraba arriba de él.

Al ver que no cabíamos, las chicas se sentaron sobre el regazo de sus novios y yo tuve que hacerlo también, claro no hay porque decir que mis mejillas mantuvieron en todo el transcurso del camino ese color rojizo característico de ellas.

-Llegamos. -dijo Rose abriendo la puerta y brincando para bajarse.

Suspire aliviada y abrí la puerta de mi lado.

Todos bajamos y seguimos a Carlisle que se adentro al local donde estaban vendiendo los arbolitos navideños.

Ellos se dividieron viendo los diferentes árboles mientras yo me adentraba a un camino diferente.

Me detuve y absorbí aire para disfrutar del olor fresco de los pinos.

Alguien resoplo atrás de mí.

Edward se encontraba mirándome desaprovatoriamente.

-Hola. -salude.

El frunció el seño. -Te gusta mucho la navidad ¿cierto? - pregunto algo molesto.

Asentí mientras mordía mi labio.

¿Como conquistarlo? Si el saca el tema también.

Ash no lo entiendo.

-Ya lo suponía. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando por entre los pinos.

Lo seguí por detrás. -¿Por qué siempre estas molesto?

El río. Pero sonó más falsa que nada. -A ti que te importa.

Bufe. -Solo trato de ser amable.

El se giro logrando que chocara con el.

Estaba tan cerca. -Pues no lo seas. - dijo y su aliento choco contra mi rostro.

El sonrío con esa sonrisa suya y paso por mi lado dejándome algo atontada.

¡Demonios! Ese idiota que le pasa.

**_Edward POV_**

¿Qué diablos me sucede?

Esa chiquilla solo esta cerca de mi y algo en mi se enciende.

Estuve así de cerca de besarla. Esos labios. ¡Joder! Si no fuera por la navidad estaba seguro de que ella y yo pudiéramos congeniar.

Pero es imposible.

Rodee los ojos al verla sonreír, mientras veía como amarraban el árbol arriba del coche.

Subimos al Jeep y ella nuevamente se sentó en mi regazo.

Trague la saliva que se acumulo y me prepare para nuevamente controlarme. Y es que ella despertaba cosas que ninguna otra chica logro.

Y como la suerte no estaba conmigo, mi querido padre -nótese el sarcasmo- pasaba por los hoyos de la carretera. Rogué mentalmente que no surtiera efecto en mi entrepierna cada vez que olía accidentalmente el olor a fresas que desprendía Bella o que rebotaba contra mi cada cierto tiempo.

Suspire aliviado cuando llegamos a la casa.

Emmet quiso bajar el árbol y yo solo seguí a mi madre por detrás. Ella cruzo las puertas de la casa para dirigirse hacia arriba, yo me fui a la sala y senté en uno de los sillones.

Observe como dejaban el árbol al lado de la chimenea. Bella cruzo el vestíbulo y se encamino hacia donde estaba yo, sentándose al lado mío para poder observar a los demás.

Ella suspiro y empezó a jugar con uno de sus cabellos.

-Bella ¿Ayudas? - le pregunto Emmet llegando con los adornos de navidad.

Ella sonrío mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ellos.

Los mire reír y colocar los adornos en el árbol. Suspire mientras me levanta e iba hacia mi habitación sin avisarles.

No quería arruinarles su espíritu navideño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

_**Bella POV**_

Mire por sobre mi hombro como Edward abandonaba la sala para despues correr por las escaleras.

Suspire resignada. ¿Para qué negarlo? Una parte de mi se moria por que él compartiera este momento con nosotros.

Coloque la ultima esfera que estaba en la pequeña caja que traia en una de mis manos y la coloque sobre el hermoso árbol. Quedo simplemente precioso, las ramas estaban bañadas con espuma blanca y Alice tuvo la genial idea de decorarlo con dos simple colores. El azul – por cierto me entere que Edward le encanta ese color- y el plata. Las esferas eran variadas de los dos colores y el pino lo adornaban lazos azules y plateados que caian y rodeaban todo el árbol.

-¿Y la estrella? - pregunté al ver que aun no la habian colocado.

Esme me sonrio y termino de recoger el desastre. -Esa la ponemos el mero dia.

-Osea que en una semana. -canturreo Alice a mi lado.

Asenti mientras las ayudaba a recoger. Juntos terminamos todo el desastre que hicimos y nos sentamos en los sillones.

-Que aburrido. -dijo Emmet que se encontraba jugando con el cabello de Rosalie.

Bufe. -Yo tengo sueño.

-Pero si dormiste mucho cariño .- me dijo maternalmente Esme.

Simplemente me encogi de hombros.

-De seguro no estas comiendo bien. -mire a Carlisle. -Es mejor hacerte unos analisis mañana.

Hice una mueca.

-Cierto, sirve que todos donamos sangre.

Mire a Alice que sonreia. -¿Sangre?

Carlisle asintio. -El hospital esta recolectando bolsas y mientras mas gente coopere mejor.

Negué. -Yo no.

Alice hizo un pushero mientras Rose reia. -Oh vamos Bells.

Volvi a negar.

-Por dios Bella es solo un piquetito. -trato de convencerme Emmet.

-Cierto Bells anda hazlo. -vaya apoyo que me da Jasper.

Rose volvio a reir. -Te propongo algo. -me dijo mirandome. -Si dejas que te saquen sangre...Alice y yo no vamos a jugar a barbie Bella por tres dias.

La mire incredula.

-¡No! ¡Rose! Yo no acepto. -le dijo Alice.

-Bueno...Si. -acepte mirando a Alice.

Ella rodo los ojos y solo suspiro.

-Bien. ¿Tenemos un trato?- extendio una de sus manos.

La acepte y voltee a Alice.

-¡Bien! Pero esto es injusto.

-Bueno chicos entonces mañana tenemos que ir al hospital.

-Ya que. -murmure viendo como Esme y él se encaminaban hacia el patio.

-Eh Jasper jugamos. -Emmet señalo el wii que tenia.

Este asintio y se levanto.

Alice solo negó. -¿Y nosotras?

Rose sonrio. -Vamos a mi habitación a ver unas revistas. -sugirio levantandose.

La enana la siguio, yo mejor me quede con los chicos.

Ellas corrieron arriba mientras yo veia como empezaban a jugar.

-Oye Bells.- Emmet me lanzo una mirada picara.

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?

-¿Y Eddie?

-En su habitación. -dije simplemente.

El sonrio. -Puedes ir y preguntarle si quiere jugar con nosotros. -me pidio haciendo ojitos.

Hice una mueca. -No.

-¿Por qué no Bells? - pregunto haciendo un mohin.

Rodee los ojos. -Ya. Vale. -dije levantandome. -Ire a decirle.

Iba llegando a las escaleras cuando escuche la voz de Jasper.

-No tenias que rogarle tanto. -dijo ocasionando las risas de Emmet mientras el trataba de sofocar su risa con un cojin.

Volvi a rodar los ojos. Esos dos nunca madurarian -en especial Emmet-.

Senti como mi corazón comenzaba a bombear mientras me acercaba a la habitación de Edward.

Toque un par de veces y escuche como su voz aterciopelada me daba permiso de entrar.

Trague saliva y abri la puerta.

Edward se encontraba de pie mientras se ponia una sudarera, termino de ponersela y me miro interrogante.

-Eh...Los...Los chicos quieren que bajes a jugar. -dije poniendome roja y desviando la mirada de esos ojos.

El sonrio. -¿Al wii?

-Si...

-Bueno.

Su olor me llego mientras pasaba por mi lado, escuche como se detenia y me voltee para mirarlo.

-¿Te quedaras en mi habitación? -pregunto burlonamente.

Rodee los ojos. Que graciosito...pensé mirandolo y empezando a caminar por delante de él.

Escuche la puerta cerrada para despues sentir sus pasos seguirme.

Al llegar a la sala ya las chicas estaban ahi, me miraron con esa mirada -de ya veraz- y me sente al lado de Alice.

Edward se sento al lado de Emmet.

-Huy Eddie ya no podras jugar.

El lo miro confundido.

-Jugaremos Verdad y Reto.- dijo Alice mientras me miraba a mi.

Bufe. -Yo no quiero jugar.

-Oh si Bella ¡Lo haraz! Edward no puede quedarse sin _pareja_.

¿Soy yo o eso tenia doble sentido?

-Ni modo Bella tendras que jugar. -dijo Edward ocasionando que me atragantara con mi propia saliva.

Los demas tambien se le quedaron viendo. Alice fue la primera en salir del shock de la noticia y sonrio.

-Entonces vamos. -dijo acomodandose en uno de los sillones. Jasper se sento al lado de ella.

Mientras Rose y Emmet se sentaban en el de una persona con Rose arriba de él.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el que estaba en frente de Alice.

-¿Quién empieza? - pregunto ansiosa Rose.

Me encogi de hombros. -¿Qué tal si vamos por orden? - Alice señalo un transcurso y vio a Rose para que empezara.

Yo iba hacer la última.

Ella sonrio mirando a Jasper. -Bien ¿Verdad o reto Jasper?

El miro a su Alice. -Verdad.

Alice se recargo en Jasper mientras él pasaba sus brazos por su cintura.

-Bueno...que sera bueno preguntarte...¡Ya se! - grito.

-¡Niños no griten! -nos regaño Esme que venia entrando con Carlisle.

Emmet resoplo. -Oigan vayanse arriba a practicar bebes mientras nosotros nos quedamos aqui.

Rei mirando las caras que pusieron ellos.

-Emmet Cullen. -le reprendio Esme.

-Ya mamá no le hagas caso. -Edward le avento un cojin a Edward.

-Bueno. -carraspeo Carlisle algo incomodo. -Nosotros estaremos arriba.

Nosotros reimos. -Adios. -nos despedimos viendo como se iban hacia su cuarto.

-Te pasas Emmet.

El solo rodo los ojos. -Es normal.

Negué sonriendo. Con ellos nunca se sabria que iba a pasar.

-Bien, Jasper...Dime...¿Qué piensas de las salidas de compras de Alice?

Huy... Creo que Rose se metio en territoro prohibido...pensé al ver la cara que ponia Alice.

Y es que todos sabiamos que Jasper era el unico que aguantaba -magicamente- los dias de compras con Alice.

-Bueno...Pues que es algo- callo al ver la cara de Alice.

-Eh enana dejalo hablar. -se burlo Emmet.

-Anda Jasper diles...No importa.- lo conforto Alice.

El suspiro. -Bien es algo impulsiva. -Alice hizo una mueca que Jasper no vio. -Pero lo soporto por que la amo. -la enana sonrio y beso su mentón.

Rose solo se rio. -Te toca Emmet.

El sonrio.

_Por favor...Por favor...Yo no..._

-Edward. -le llamo Emmet. -¿Verdad o reto?

El apreto los labios y lo miro.

Todos sabiamos como era Emmet. Y si escogias reto era de pensarse.

-Verdad.

-Ok...Pero que cobarde eres hermanito. -se burlo. -¿Te gusta alguien?

¿!Qué! ¿solo eso? Ash maldito Emmet. Yo pense que iba hacer una de sus preguntas no aptas para mejores y ash...Lo odio.

-¡Bella!

Los chicos me miraban a mí ¿Por qué?

-¿Verdad o reto?

¡Esperen! ¿Edward ya dijo si o no? Estupidos pensamientos que me desconcentran.

-¡Bella!

Bufe. -Reto.

Abri los ojos como platos. -No.¡No! Yo...no quise...decir...

Alice se rio. -Lo siento amiga ya lo dijiste.

Mordi mi labio mientras veia como esa pequeña cabezita armaba mi tortura. -¿Saben las reglas del juego? - pregunto de repente.

Todos asentimos sin saber que estaba tramando. Nada bueno. Eso es lo seguro.

-Saben que si un castigo implica a dos personas. Tienen que aceptar sin mas.

La mire incredula. Ella no se atreveria ¿verdad? Alice al ver que todos volvimos asentir sonrio aun mas. Si eso era posible.

-Bien...Bella tienes que pasar todo un dia con Edward.

-Si como no. -murmure.

-Lo siento Bells. Son las reglas.

-Es imposible pasar un dia completo con él. ¿Sin separarme?

Ella rodo los ojos. -Solo les permito estar a un metro de distancia. -dijo mirandonos a ambos. -Y sobre todo cuando quieran ir al baño.

-Pero..

-Pero nada Bella. Te toca Jasper.

Para mi sorpresa Edward no se inmuto simplemente asintio. ¿No me odiaba?

-Veamos...Edward. -_otra vez._

El asintio mirandolo.

-¿Verdad o reto?

El se encogio de hombros. -Da igual Jasper.

Este sonrio maquiavelicamente. -Bien...Besa a Bella.

Mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono rozado caracteristico de ellas.

Edward solo volvio a encogerse de hombros y se giro a verme. -Bien. -se fue acercando lentamente a mi, estaba cien por ciento segura que mi corazón era audible para él. Edward presiono suabemente sus labiso en la comisura de mis labios y solo los rozo y se retiro poco a poco.

Lo mire incredula. ¿Ese era su beso? Maldito Grinch ¡Ese ni siquiera un beso! El me sonrio arrogantemente y se giro a ver a los chicos. Yo hice lo mismo.

Las chicas trataban de esconder su sonrisa mientras los chicos se reian a carcajada.

-Me toca. -dijo Edward poniendo sus codos sobre sus piernas. -Alice...¿Verdad o reto?

Ella sonrio. -Reto querido hermanito.

-Te reto a no comprar nada mañana.

Ella solo bufo. -Hecho.

-Vaya eso si tengo que ver...Tu no comprando nada...-comente viendola.

Ella rio. -Anda Bells aquien le diras verdad o reto.

Me encogi de hombros. -Rose.

Ella sonrio. -Verdad.

Bufe. -Yo queria reto. -gimotee mientras pensaba que preguntarle. -Vale. Am aguantarias estar un dia sin tener sexo con Emmet.

Los chicos rieron.

Rose sonrio. -Si.

Emmet la volteo para que lo mirara. -¿Si? Oh mi Rose no es justo.

-Solo es un dia. -le dijo pero al ver su cara continuo. -Pero no pasara oso.

Rodee los ojos. -Callense. ¿Quiéren?

-Si. Si. Solo por que tu no puedes Bells.

-¡Emmet!- le reproche. Maldita duende para que le decia.

-Eh chicos mejor vamonos a dormir. -sugirio viendo la hora Edward.

Todos asentimos.

-Ah lo que quiere Eddie es tener a Bella en su cama.

Me detuve rapidamente analizando las palabras de Emmet. -¿Qué?

-Oh Bells ¿Te olvidaste de tu reto?

-Pero...

-Eddie acompaña a Bella a tu habitación...Ya saben no lejos de un metro...-dijo Emmet burlonamente.

Mordi mi labio. -No Ali..

-Yo te llevare tu ropa. -me dijo Alice.

Bufe mientras seguia a los chicos por detras.

¿Iba a pasar la noche con Edward? Llegue al cuarto de Edward y el me dio el pase, pase junto a el y cuide de no separarme tanto de el.

El se rio.

-No es gracioso.

-Alice ni siquiera te a dicho cual sera el castigo cuando no cumplas con esto y tu ya estas asustada.

Resople mirandolo. -Conociendola es algo bueno.

-Y tienes razón. -canturreo Alice mientras llegaba hasta mi con una muda de ropa en sus manos.

La tome. -¿Qué seria?

Ella me sonrio. -No te conviene perder. Bien me ire a dormir...Buenas noches. -canturreo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dondé me cambio? -le pregunte despues de un rato.

El solo señalo una puerta -el baño- y me adentre en el.

_**Edward POV**_

Adoro a mi hermano. Lo amo.

¡Joder! Eso sono muy Gay.

Pero quien no amaria al que propuso esto si estuviera en mi lugar.

Era genial. Iba a dormir con ella ¡En mi cama! Aunque no tenia nada de sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Edward POV_**

Ansioso.

Definitivamente esa era la palabra que me describía al cien por ciento. El solo hecho de saber que ella esta a solo un par de metros de mi, adentro, cambiándose, por que sea lo que sea que utilice hoy de pijama. Solo hacia que mi ansiedad creciera.

Pero...Se que estoy mal, no debo de olvidar que hay un "pero" a nuestra relación.

¡Joder! ¿Qué relación? Estúpido...me reprendí mentalmente. Ella y yo no éramos nada, bueno tal vez haya química, y era obvio que ambos lo sentíamos, si no.

Un estúpida sonrisa se implanto en mi rostro al recordar como sus labios pedían mas hace tan solo unos minutos. Debo de aclarar que si, lo se, lo hice a propósito, solo quería cerciorarme que ella sintiera algo por mi. Aunque sea atracción.

Por que amor...no era.

**_Bella POV_**

¡Maldita Alice! La matare, juro que la matare.

Me mire una vez mas en el espejo ¿Es qué es una broma? Ni loca saldría así, este pequeño short no me tapa casi nada -estoy siendo exagerada- pero esto solo lo uso en días de calor, con mucho calor. No en pleno invierno. Y por si no fuera loco, mi querida amiga – nótese el sarcasmo- me da solo una playera de tirantes.

O si la matare.

Inhale una bocanada de aire y abrí -temblando de nervios- la puerta que me separaba de él.

Al momento de pisar su suave alfombra negra, sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

Edward se encontraba dándome la espalda y viendo hacia el gran ventanal que tiene.

Carraspee incomoda.

Edward se volteo y si, sus ojos hipnotizadores se iluminaron al verme. No soy tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de lo de seguro esta pensando.

Edward carraspeo y me hizo ademan de acostarme.

Ambos como si fuéramos pingüinos -por lo lento que caminábamos- nos dirigimos hacia la cama. Como si no fuera poco ambos nos acostamos sin girar nuestros rostros, solo nos mirabamos, como si esperábamos el próximo movimiento para copiarlo y hacer lo mismo. Edward se acostó de lado para quedar ambos observándonos.

Tome con una de mis manos la sabana y cubrí lo suficiente de mi cuerpo, el la dejo hasta su cintura.

¡Gracias haya arriba! El duerme con playera.

Iba hacer una verdadera tortura verle en paños menores toda la noche.

Por que si. Toda la noche. ¡Ni siquiera tenia sueño! Agh...Matare a sus hermanos por no ayudarme.

-Tampoco tienes sueño. -su voz aterciopelada me saco de mis divagaciones.

Negué y lo mire. El sostenía su cabeza con una mano y la otra reposaba en medio de nosotros.

-¿Quieres jugar un juego? - pregunto después de un rato de mirarnos como idiotas.

_¿Ese juego nos implica a nosotros dos en esta ...¡Demonios!_ El me esta empezando afectar.

Asentí con mis mejillas rojas. -¿Cuál?

El cerro los ojos y lo pensó un momento. -El juego de las veinte preguntas.

Reí. -La gente nunca acaba ese juego.

El asintió. -Tienes razón, entonces solo preguntemos uno a la vez ¿aceptas?

-Yo primero.

El hizo un mohín. -Yo propuse así que yo primero.

Arquee una ceja. -Pero que caballero.

-En estos momentos lo que menos quiero es serlo. -dijo

¿Edward Cullen se esta sonrojando?

Sonreí mientras asentía. ¡Sea quien este haya arriba! ¡Gracias!

-Bien...¿Color favorito?

Resople. -¿Por qué la gente siempre hace las mismas preguntas?

El solo rio.

-Bien...Bien..-refunfuñe.- Pues es el...

Edward me interrumpió. -Ya que te estas quejando...la cambiare. -me miro a los ojos y me sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes. -¿Cómo que quieres que te pregunte?

Rodee los ojos. -¿Esa es la pregunta? -

Edward asintió sonriéndome.

-Ok...Mmmh no lo se, algo diferente...que no sea lo común. -conteste.

_Dos pueden jugar este mismo juego Grinch..._

-Ammh ¿Tu como que quieres que te pregunte? Pero no respondas lo mismo que yo.

Edward me sostuvo la mirada para luego bajarla, seguí su mirada hasta su mano que reposaba en medio de nosotros y él empezó acariciar la suave tela de su cama.

-Seria...-lo mire. -Seria algo fuera de lo común. -bufe eso era lo mismo que yo dije. Edward rio y continuo. -No lo se Bella, pueden ser bastantes cosas fuera de lo común como lo son nuestros gustos, que queremos hacer, todo eso.- finalizo.

-Algo fuera de lo común.-murmure

Edward asintió. -Mi turno.- calló por unos momentos y sonrío. -Fuera del juego...¿Importa el nivel de las preguntas?

Arquee una ceja. -Por nivel te refieres a...

-Fuertes...leves...insultantes. -termino de decir el.

Mordí mi labio, esto no era lo que yo pensaba.

O vamos ¿a quien engaño? Claro que quería esto...ok Bells respira y asiente esa cabecita en forma que lo aceptas.

Y lo hice.

El sonrío. -¿Tienes novio?

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva...pero que...directo.

Negué. -¿Y tú? -pregunte de vuelta. El rio.

¿Qué? No tenia nada de malo preguntar lo mismo...mientras me interesara.

**_Edward POV_**

_¿Novia? Yo no llamaría novia a Tanya..._

-No. -conteste.

¿Suspiro? Quise reír pero eso seria inadecuado, además ya hasta escucho cosas que no son.

Era de nuevo mi turno. -Es injusto que preguntes lo mismo que yo.

Ella sonrió ruborizándose.

Reí. -Vale...¿Cuántos haz tenido? - le pregunté sin saber por que lo hice ¿a mi que me importa sus anteriores conquistas? ¡Soy un idiota! Lo se.

Bella mordió el labio y agacho la mirada. ¿Tantos tuvo que le da pena decirme?

-Ninguno.

La mire incrédulo. Yo no me trago esa broma chica. No con semejante cuerpo y esa cara que...

-Oye. -me llamo. Salí de mis pensamientos estúpidos y la mire. Bella mantenía su vista agachada. -Ya me...me dio sueño.

-Oh. -conteste patéticamente.

-Buenas noches. -dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Chasquee la lengua ¿se molesto? Nunca me ah gustado rogarle a una chica y menos a una que cree que la navidad es lo mejor, si claro...

-Bella. -la llame suavemente.

-Mmmh. -fue su respuesta.

Bufe. ¡Joder! -¿Te molesto que...

-No lo hiciste Edward. -me dijo interrumpiendo.

-Entonces ¿Tienes sueño? -pregunte lo "obvio".

Ella asintió.

-Bien. Buenas noches. -conteste malhumorado y le di también la espalda.

Eso me gano por ser amable.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

Escuchaba su respiración acompasada ¿se había dormido? Poco a poco me gire para verle.

¡Demonios! Edward me miraba intensamente.

-Aun no duermes.

-Creo que eso es obvio. -murmure acomodándome para poder mirarle.

-Pensé que tenias sueño. -susurro.

-Se me fue.- dije desviando mi mirada de él.

-Suele pasar.

Uno...Dos...Tres...¿por qué no dice nada? Forcé a mi ojos -si claro -a mirarlo. Edward estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo sobre sus ojos y el otro sobre su pecho.

Sexy...Esa era la palabra que lo describía completamente, me permite disfrutar de la vista, su camisa dejaba ver sus perfectos brazos.

Un suspiro salio de mis labios. ¿Qué se sentiría...

-¿Estas bien? -su pregunta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

El clásico rubor inundo mis mejillas, asentí en su dirección por miedo a que no me salieran las palabras. Esperaba de verdad no haberme quedado mirándolo durante mucho tiempo.

-Perdona. -susurre al mirar sus ojos verdes.

Edward me miro confundido.

-Por haber sido tan descortés hace un rato.- dije cerrando mis ojos.

No quería ver la burla que se iba a instalar en sus ojos al comprender por que mi comportamiento anterior.

-Yo no debí preguntarte algo como...

-Acordamos hacerlo.-le recordé.

-Cierto. -reconoció. -Pero, como caballero que me crió Esme debí no hacerlo.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. -Pobre Esme, tratando de que sus adorables hijos sean educados. Mira a Emmet.

El sonrió. -Emmet es...Emmet.

-Vaya descripción. -rodé los ojos.

El silencio nos volvió a envolver.

El ya se había ladeado para verme, sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, una de las mías descansaba sobre mi cabeza y la otra sobre la sabana.

Suspire armándome de valor. -Edward.

El me miro.

-¿Te parece si continuamos con las preguntas? -pregunte.

-Empieza tú.

Edward POV

Ella sonrió y miro un punto fijo en la sabana...

Esta vez quería asegurarme que quería que preguntara ella, sabia que la pregunta que le hice la había hecho poner incomoda, pero ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella nunca había intimado con alguien? Es una tontería, en verdad, basta con tan solo mirarla para quedar prensado de ella.

¿Porqué nunca había tenido alguna relación? ¿Seria lesbiana?

¡No! Eso no, no puede ser posible. Bella me correspondió el beso.

Me trate de tranquilizar, era imposible que ella le gustaran las...mujeres.

Hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Edward?

La mire.

Bella fruncía el seño. -¿No responderas?

¿Ya hizo la pregunta?

-Uh.-dude. -No te escuche, lo siento.

Se ruborizo y desvió su mirada de mi. ¿Qué me había preguntado?

-Oh, bueno. -mordió su labio. -¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó.

-¿Esa es la pregunta?

Ella asintió.

-En ti.


	9. Chapter 11 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	10. Chapter 12

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	12. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	13. Chapter 13

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
